More then useless
by silvershadowling
Summary: Song fic. Spencer and Reid. I love Reid so I won't kill him but hey who knows I might be lying O.o Just read its kinda cheesy but i think the ending is cute.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my hands which wrote this story. As always I am still broke. Don't sue. The song is not mine either it is by...

More Than Useless Lyrics

Artist(Band):Relient K

this is a song fic about spencer and Morgan. Sad but cuteish at the end. Enjoy.

...

I feel like, I would like

To be somewhere else doing something that matters

And I'll admit here, while I sit here

My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather

...

Spencer sat on the back porch of his house. Sat there Feeling useless. He saw a kid die today. He tried to talk down the unsub and he shot the kid...in front of his daughter too. Maybe he could have done more...Maybe he just wasn't good enough for this job.

...

Whats the purpose? It feels worthless

So unwanted like I've lost all my value

I can't find it, not in the least bit

and I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you

...

Maybe he should just leave the BAU. No he should just leave...he should just die. He just wasn't good enough. For anything. He was going to be alone forever. Who would ever want him, he was unattractive, autistic, awkward and gangly. He left his mom alone in a asylum, failed the BAu and he failed everywhere else besides his grades. If he did end up with someone he would probably fail them too. He holds the gun to his head, tears streaming down the side of his face.

...

And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all

And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all

But then you assure me

...

He felt so worthless. He just wanted to die. His hands shook. Why was he even born? What was his damn purpose. Maybe there wasn't one. maybe he was a mistake. His mom never even wanted him. She never wanted kids...never wanted him. He was a mistake. He was about to pull the trigger when someone knocked on the door.

...

I'm a little more than useless

And when I think that I can't do this

You promise me that I'll get through this

And do something right

Do something right for once ...

Reid lowered the gun.

"Reid I know you're in here! Reid open the door! Open up!" Morgan shouts.

"I read your note. Reid you're stronger then can get through this. It wasn't your fault. I promise. Open the door before I break in!" Morgan shouts

...

So I say if I can't, do something significant

I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted

And nothing trivial, that life could give me will

Measure up to what might have replaced it

...

"I am so sorry Morgan...I...I love you..." He whispers and picks it up again. Morgan breaks in the door.

"I can't I am sorry!"

...

Too late look, my date book

Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone

And I bet, that regret

Will prove to get me to improve in the long run

...

"I have lost so much. There's no point anymore. I wish I wasn't like this a freak. I wish I had been happy. Nothing can make me happy again" Reid said lying. There was one thing but he couldn't have it.

...

And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all

And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all

But then you assure me

...

"Reid! Come on man don't! Please kid! You can't...You can't because I love you! I have loved you from the first day you walked into the BAU with those vest and man bags of yours. If you go...I go. I can't live without you." Morgan whispered.

...

I'm a little more than useless

And when I think that I can't do this

You promise me that I'll get through this

And do something right

Do something right for once

...

"You...love me?" Reid asks bawling.

"Yes I do" Morgan says.

...

I'm a little more than useless

And I never knew I knew this

Was gonna the day, gonna be the day

That I would do something right

Do something right for once

...

Reid puts the gun down but his hands continue to tremor. He feels so tired. Morgan hugs him.

"I loved you since the first day is saw you. I looked at you and said to myself I never wanted to do anything wrong. I wanted to do everything for you. I wanted to do everything right

...

I notice, I know this

Week is a symbol of how I use my time

Resent it, I spent it

Convincing myself the world's doing just fine

Without me

Doing anything of any consequence

Without me

Showing any sign of ever making sense

Of my time , it's my life

And my right, to use it like I should

Like he would, for the good

Of everything that I would ever know

...

"I'm so weak...I'm sorry. I've never been strong enough for you. You guys have always done all of the actual work. I just put the pieces together. I wish I could be doing more but I am so weak. i should have been able to stop the father you know? I should have! I wish everyone could be saved." Reid sobbed into Morgan's shoulder.

...

I'm a little more than useless

When I think that I can't do this

You promise me that I'll get through this

And do something right

Do something right for once

...

"Reid that wasn't your fault. You can't save everyone. Look at me. Your perfect. It's those people out there who are wrong. You can't fix everyone and everything that crosses your path. Your not useless. You solve have of the cases you've put unsubs behind bars and have saved people. Come on Reid, trust me.

...

I'm a little more than useless

And I never knew I knew this

Was gonna the day, gonna be the day

That I would do something right

Do something right for once

...

"Thanks, for everything...do you really mean it when you said that you love me?"

"of course you're perfect Reid. You're perfect" Morgan said and kissed him.

...

Okay maybe not the best song to pair it too but whatever " Frankly my dear[s], I don't give a damn." Hope you enjoyed it. By the way I love Spencer so I would never kill him in any of my stories ever...might maul him a bit but never kill him because I love him so much! PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS MY LIFE FORCE!


End file.
